This relates in general to Automated Transaction Machines (ATMs) and systems for automated financial or commercial transactions, sometimes known as an Automated Banking Machine or Automated Teller Machine.
Automated Transaction Machines are commonly used to carry out a variety of financial or commercial transactions. Most commonly, these transactions include dispensing cash, checking account balances, paying bills and/or receiving deposits from users. ATMs may also perform a variety of other transactions, including the sale and purchase of tickets, issuance of coupons, check or voucher presentation, the printing of script and a variety of other functions.
In carrying out these transactions or performing these functions, a variety of documents may be moved through the Automated Transaction Machine. Sometimes a jam, misfeed or other error may occur in the conveyance of such documents.